You Can See!
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Percakapan kecil antara Luhan dan Kai! You can see; kau dapat melihatnya langsung. Drabble. Slight Sehun. Kaihun(?), Hanhun(?)


**You Can See!**

By : Ichizuki Takumi

Pairing : Kaihun? Hanhun?

Disclaimer: EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

Rated : T (?)

Genre : Yaoi, Humor

WARNING: Uke Sehun, drabble singkat

Happy reading~

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lumayan."

"Hanya lumayan?"

"Lumayan membuatku bernafsu maksudku."

"Hahaa... seleramu tinggi juga Kai."

"Yah... begitulah. Lihat hyung! Apa kau lihat itu? Sangat bulat."

"Bulat dan padat. Kau pasti menyesal kalau hanya melihatnya saja."

"Memangnya kau pernah menyentuhnya?"

"Jangankan menyentuhnya, aku bahkan pernah merabanya."

"Benarkah? Aku juga ingin merabanya," rengek Kai.

"Kau harus belajar lagi Kai, ilmumu masih belum cukup."

"H-hyung..." Kai menyenggol lengan Luhan agar memperhatikan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"..."

"..."

"Kau lihat tadi Kai? Sangat seksi!"

"Benar hyung, benar-benar seksi."

"Bukankah Kyungsoo juga punya pantat yang seksi?"

"Ne-"

"Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya saja? Diakan selalu mengejarmu."

"Ada seseorang yang lebih menarik bagiku. Kau juga hyung, bukankah Lay hyung juga mengejarmu? Pantatnya juga seksi apalagi waktu dia menari."

"Aku juga punya seseorang yang lebih menarik bagiku."

Kai dan Luhan saling berpandangan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan.

"Aku yakin, seleramu pasti tinggi."

"Kau juga hyung, seleramu pasti terlalu tinggi untuk menerima Lay hyung."

"Lihat, dia menungging lagi."

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya sekarang juga. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Brakkk~

Kai dan Luhan langsung diam seketika saat obyek yang mereka bicarakan menatap mereka dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian sama sekali tidak membantu!" teriak Sehun, obyek yang sedari tadi dibicarakan.

"Kau juga hyung, untuk apa kau berada disini? Bukankah kau ada kelas hari ini?" kali ini Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang tengkurap di kasurnya. Kai yang berada di sebelah Luhan, yang juga tengkurap, hanya memberikan tatapan polosnya.

"Tenanglah Sehunnie... aku kesini hanya ingin membantumu. Aku bahkan rela membolos hari ini hanya untukmu," Kai ikut mengangguk dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Grrrr~... Yang kalian lakukan hanya melihat pantatku dan melakukan pembicaraan kotor yang membuat telingaku sakit! Keluar sekarang juga!"

"T-Tapi..." sekarang Kai yang ingin memberi alasan pada sahabatnya.

"KELUARRRR~!"

Brak!

"Benar-benar merepotkan!" geram Sehun.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan. Ia terduduk di halaman rumah Sehun karena baru saja diusir. Kemudian dia berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Diusir dan didorong hingga terjungkal ternyata tidak menyenangkan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu mengangkat barang pindahan Hunnie ke rumah barunya, tapi karena aku diusir, mungkin aku akan membeli Bubble tea saja," jawab Kai yang juga membersihkan celananya.

"Sepertinya aku tau kemana arah pikiranmu."

Mereka terdiam, saling menatap.

Mereka tau kalau hanya dengan buble tea Sehun dapat memaafkan mereka.

Kemudian mereka ambil ancang-ancang dan berlari secepatnya ke tempat yang menjual Bubble tea.

"Hyung, kau tidak boleh curang! Aku yang memikirkan ide ini sebelumnya!" teriak Kai pada Luhan yang berlari di depannya.

"Aku juga memikirkan ide itu sebelum kau memikirkannya!" teriak Luhan sambil menghindari tangan Kai yang ingin menggapainya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu kalau Sehun suka rasa coklat- ups!"

"Terimakasih infonya! Aku duluan!" Luhan semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

"HYUNG, KAU CURANG!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Baiklah, aku tahu ini gak jelas. Tapi drabble ini udah berdiam diri di kompiku sejak dua bulan lalu. Dari pada jamuran, mending di publish saja *nyengir*

Anggap saja drabble ini untuk pemanasan sebelum membuat ff lain. Ada rencana untuk membuat ff lagi, tapi sedikit tidak yakin juga.

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena ending TIME tidak sesuai dengan harapan, karena ff itu memang sudah kutulis setengah dari seluruh chapter, jadi jalan cerita tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Juga, terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview ff TIME. Aku sangat senang dan merasa dihargai dengan review dan dukungan dari kalian *terharu*

Untuk ff yang akan ku buat nanti, karena aku baru menulis chapter satu, kalian boleh memilih pairing yang kalian suka, tapi dengan UKE!SEHUN tentu saja. Pairingnya: Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishun, Chanhun. Antara keempat itu mana yang akan kalian pilih? Tentunya dengan pertimbangan dariku.

Baiklah, tdk perlu panjang lebar, untuk perhatiannya kuucapkan terimakasih...

Gomawo~

#bow# m(-.-)m


End file.
